Con rosas en las manos
by arrayan
Summary: Soy un mal hombre.Tengo pocos amigos.Me fumo los pulmones.Tomo demasiado café.No creo en Dios. Pero, algo bueno he de tener si ella quiso ser mi mujer. ¿Cierto?" Theo/Ginny OneShot


Declaro: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son propiedad de la Sra. Rowling, yo por mi parte no creo en la esclavitud, ni siquiera de la clase teórica. La trama es mía y contrario a lo que pueda pensarse cualquiera, gozo de un muy buen estado de ánimo.

**Rosas en mis manos.**

_**When you're dreaming with a broken heart**_**…  
**

No soy una buena persona, no por la definición oficial de lo que es una buena persona de todas formas. No me preocupa el resto del mundo, solo la parte que me involucra. No hago caridad, solo la necesaria que disminuye los impuestos a mis empresas. Mi secretaria me recuerda los cumpleaños y fechas importantes, compra los regalos y los envía, incluso los de mi familia. No tengo muchos amigos y no me siento mal por eso. Si quiero algo lo consigo, no importa cómo. Tomo más café de lo que es recomendable y me pongo de mal humor si no me lo sirven como me gusta. No me voy a golpes si alguien se mete conmigo, pero les hago la vida imposible solo porque puedo y me gusta. Soy vengativo. No tengo problemas con las mentiras, nos llevamos estupendamente.

_-¿Por qué vienes llegando tan tarde, Theo? –sus inmensos ojos apenas pestañean mientras me ven pasar por la puerta de la habitación._

_-Estaba ocupado con cosas de la oficina.-me quito la túnica y la lanzo sobre el sofá._

_-¿Con tu gerente de finanzas, la rubia esa? -ella está en la cama y ya no me mira, ve la pared opuesta._

_-Sí, ella también estaba entre muchos otros gerentes._

_-No me mientas.-sus ojos parecen suplicar, pero no puedo ceder a sus súplicas, ¿qué clase de hombre sería si hiciera todo lo que mi mujer quiere que haga?_

_-No lo hago, si me preguntas te respondo honestamente, si de todas formas no me vas a creer, no preguntes.-ella vuelve a ver la pared y no puedo más que acercarme y abrazarla, a veces no creo merecerla._

No soy un buen hombre. Los negocios siempre van primero y luego, bueno, luego también. Sólo visito a mis padres en tres oportunidades al año, no me apetece verles de más. No les presto dinero a mis amigos, ninguno lo necesita y si lo necesitarán o son muy estúpidos para hacerse de él ellos mismos o son pobres, si son pobres no son mis amigos. No tolero los cuestionamientos, yo hago como me da la gana y el resto que se joda.

_-¿Qué haces? ¿Qué son esas cajas? _

_-Ordeno mis recuerdos, a veces parece que todo lo olvido. ¿Me estoy volviendo vieja, Theo? –sus labios sonríen pero no sus ojos, no sé qué responder, ella no es vieja, apenas 25 años. Su cumpleaños si lo recuerdo._

_-No digas estupideces._

_-Tienes razón, son tonteras. ¿Cómo ha ido tu día? –se sienta sobre mis piernas apenas me dejo caer en el sofá, no puedo responderle porque necesito besarla y abrazarla. Ha sido un largo día._

No soy un buen hombre. No fumo en casa, pero dejo los pulmones en el cenicero de mi despacho. A ella no le gusta el olor a cigarrillos en casa. No me gustan las ensaladas. Sólo bebo cuando estoy molesto. Nunca bebo en casa. Los fines de semana no trabajo, y si a alguien no le parece, que se joda. Tardo horas en la ducha. Duermo hasta tarde los domingos. No doy las gracias antes de comer. Sólo voy a los partidos de Quidditch donde ella juega. Doy gracias cuando terminan y ella está a salvo en tierra, otra vez.

_-¿Sé algo que tu no, Theodore? –me dice riendo mientras se cubre con los sábanas que no recuerdo cuándo tiré al suelo._

_-¿Eso crees? Yo lo sé todo. –le susurro al oído mientras la abrazo y me dejo entibiar por su cuerpo._

_-¿Sabías cuándo me debía llegar mi periodo? –me responde sin poder evitar la arruga en la frente y yo me rio de su cara de circunstancias._

_-Hace dos semanas. –le suelto seguro, esas fechas las recuerdo. Todas sus fechas las recuerdo._

_-¿Y bien?_

_-¿Y bien qué? -le respondo, antes de darme cuenta de porqué me ha preguntado eso. La estrecho fuerte a mí, porque no me imagino de qué otra forma pueda ella estar en mi cama, en mi vida. –Oh._

_-¿Sólo "Oh"? –la siento tensarse, está preocupada. No tiene de qué._

_-Pensaba que deberíamos comprar una cama más grande ahora que te pondrás como una hermosa ballena. –recuerdo que me costó respirar después de decir eso, un codazo en las costillas es cosa seria._

_**And for the moment you can hardly breathe  
Wondering was she really here?  
Is she standing in my room?**_

No soy un buen hombre. Cuando Draco me pidió consejo sobre cómo pedirle a su novia que fuese su esposa, me reí de él por una semana. Él no me habló por un mes. Me sentí solo. Cuando me pidió ser el padrino de su boda le respondí que sí sin pestañar. Sonreí por una semana. El se rio de mi un mes. Cuando su hijo nació, fui el primero en conocerlo. Cuando lo vi pequeño con esos cabellos castaño hecho un lío y esos pálidos ojos grises pensé: "Esto no se siente nada mal". Cuando ella me dijo que todo fue una falsa alarma no pude evitar sentirme algo triste.

_-¿Dónde estabas? _

_-Vengo de ver al medimago. –me responde mecánicamente, está seria, rayando en la ira._

_-¿Por qué? –no puedo contenerme aun cuando se que estallará en gritos._

_-Me han concertado una cita el entrenador, dice que no coordino bien ¡¿lo puedes creer?! ¡¿Qué __**yo**__ no coordino bien?! ¡Yo sola hice 185 puntos el último partido!_

_-¿Qué te ha dicho el medimago? –le pregunto antes que siga despotricando._

_-Que no estoy coordinando bien –murmura suavemente mientras casi se destroza el labio inferior mordiéndolo- que tiene que hacer más pruebas._

_**The giving up is the hardest part…**_

No soy un buen hombre. No creo en Dios. Ninguna clase de ellos. Creo que cada quien recibe según lo que trabaja y que todo es consecuencia de nuestros actos, no de una divinidad omnisciente. Si algo no te gusta, haces lo que puedes para cambiarlo, si no puedes cambiarlo, te resignas y le olvidas. No malgasto mi tiempo con imposibles.

_-¿Crees que podrías contrabandear algo de chocolate? –me pregunta mientras mira con aprehensión la gelatina verde en frente de ella._

_-Veré que puedo hacer, pero termina tu comida, apenas si te comiste algo.-la reprendo, se ve pequeña en esa horrenda bata de hospital._

_-Es que esto no tiene sustancia, mamá piensa como yo. Pero la enfermera esa, con cara de perro, le dijo que no se podía traer comida. Mamá ya le tiene manía, pero le hace caso, creo que le tiene miedo…tú por otro lado, me temes más a mí. –me suelta antes de desplomarse en la cama con un sonoro resoplido y ponerse a ver por la ventana, como ha venido haciendo las tres semanas que lleva internada._

_-Y tú sabes cómo abusar de tu poder, ¿eh? – le guiño antes de robarle un beso y me desconcierta lo fríos que están sus labios, pero no me dejo llevar por esos pensamientos, no ahora, no nunca._

_**She takes you in with your crying eyes  
Then all at once you have to say goodbye…**_

No soy una buena persona, durante la guerra no hice nada heroico, no ayudé a nadie más que a mí mismo. No tengo demonios que me quiten el sueño algunas noches, como los de Draco. No lloré ninguna pérdida como la familia de ella, porque nadie me importaba tanto. No le doy mucha relevancia a nada más que a ella y a mí mismo. No doy limosna y no creo en Dios. No creo en el azar. Todo lo que me ocurre es porque me lo he ganado. Porque no soy bueno, pero algo bueno tengo que tener si ella me ama ¿verdad? Quizá por eso las cosas pasan de esta forma, porque ella es demasiado buena para mí, no encaja en la ecuación de mi vida, la sobrepasa, la supera, la llena y la desborda. En momentos así quiero creer en Dios, cualquier Dios, no para rogarle sino para culparle…para culpar a alguien que no sea yo mismo.

_-¿Theo? –ha dejado de mirar por la ventana y me mira con esos ojos enormes y cálidos, chocolates, dulces. Se pasa la mano por su cabello, ahora corto después de la operación.- ¿puedes hacérmelo crecer otra vez? Sólo un poco, se que el hechizo se desvanecerá pero quiero tener el cabello largo otra vez._

_Su voz se vuelve cada vez más transparente, más brisa que viento._

_-¿Por qué quieres que lo haga crecer? -le pregunto aun cuando ya he conjurado el hechizo y cabello, rojo como el sol al atardecer le cubre hasta los hombros._

_-Ven acá, siéntate a mi lado –lo hago enseguida, algo sorprendido de verla hacer el esfuerzo de darme espacio. Cuando llego a ella, me toma la mano y besa mi palma y luego se la pone en la mejilla –quiero que me recuerdes como siempre he sido, no cómo me dejaron en ese pabellón, quiero que me recuerdes como si nada de esto hubiese pasado…_

_-Ginn…-la envuelvo en mis brazos y la siento deshacerse en mi y siento que el corazón se me va a arrancar del pecho- oh mi amada, Ginevra._

_-Sabes que te amo, por eso abusas de tu suerte llamándome Ginevra –y su risa se disuelve poco a poco en el aire que respiro, en la luz que viene por la ventana._

_-Me amas tanto como te amo yo a ti._

_-Eso es muy cierto, me pregunto si nos podríamos haber amado más…_

_-¿Ginn?_

_**Wondering could you stay my love?  
Will you wake up by my side?  
**_

No soy un buen hombre, no tengo muchos amigos, ni creo en Dios. Un hombre como yo no puede merecer a alguien como ella ¿cierto? No es culpa de nadie más que mía. Hoy no soy mejor que ayer ni mejor que aquel día en que destruí medio San Mungo con explosiones de magia que no podía controlar, porque me habían arrancado el corazón y sin embargo seguía respirando. Sigo tomando demasiado café, fumándome los pulmones en la oficina, visitando a mis padres sólo tres veces al año, no doy las gracias antes de comer ni voy a partidos de Quidditch. Draco viene los fines de semana con los niños y su mujer, a veces viene en la semana solo, para ver como estoy. No sé cómo estoy, ha pasado casi dos años y sigo yendo a la cama con el corazón roto. Dormirse no es tanto problema, el problema es despertar y saber que ella se ha ido. No soy un buen hombre, pero algo bueno debí tener si una mujer como Ginny Weasly quiso ser _**mi**_ mujer. Porque ella es mi mujer, en este mundo y en el que sea que ahora esté.

_**Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?  
Baby won't you get them if I did?  
No you won't, 'cause you're gone, gone, gone, gone, gone....**_

When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
The waking up is the hardest part.

_~ ~Finite Incantatem~ ~_

La canción de la que son parte los párrafos en negritas pertenece a John Mayer, su título es "Dreaming With A Broken Heart". Absolutamente recomendado para los que aun no han tenido el placer.

_**No he vuelto, pero ya vengo de camino. **_

Gracias a Mad Aristocrat, por hacer esto posible. ¿Adivina que canción está sonando el JetAudio?...sep, la misma!!!

Saludos de mi adorado y _siemprebello_ Fin de Mundo.

Arrayan(es)


End file.
